


Language on the wrong side

by Yoyi



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Drabble, No Plot, Small fic, Violence, fight, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyi/pseuds/Yoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He won't let that man go. Not now. That's dangerous. He will do whatever he has to to prevent Rush from going back to the planet, even if he has to hurt the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language on the wrong side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrainDamage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainDamage/gifts).



> It is just an image, a small page, a bit of a "phantom fic". The fic doesn't exist. It's a gift to Brainy, because we were talking and she wanted to see something like this.
> 
> I wonder why they are always fighting... I wonder why I wrote them fighting... Well, enjoy.
> 
> **Without Beta**

Fists flew. Punched were interchanged. When some landed, the other groaned in pain. Spit and blood flew whenever a fist landed on face. Rush managed to put some distance between Young and him and then ran towards him, throwing both to the floor. Young landed on the floor, heavily, his lungs were deprived of air and he hit his head. When he was able to move again, he felt Rush's knucles on his cheekbone. He managed to shake Rush off and roll them, ending him up on top of Rush. The scientist, then, thrashed as hard as he could, but Young was heavier and stronger, though he didn't give up and Young had to jump off, falling backwards. Rush was difficult to pin down, difficult to fight. He was a light fighter, but very troublesome.

"Rush!" Young groaned, voice low. His face looked dark, as dark as his thoughts. "Stop!"

"No!! You think I will just sit and do nothing?"

"There's NOTHING to be done, for fuck's sake!"

"You can't know that!!"

"What about your _greater good_? You are always saying that it doesn't matter to sacrifice few for the well being of the most-"

"I NEED TO KNOW! I CAN'T LEAVE! MOVE, I HAVE TO GO!"

"Rush!!! I won't let you go back to that planet. It doesn't matter who you think that-"

"IT'S HER! I CAN'T LEAVE HER THERE!"

They clash again. They are covered in cuts and bruises and blood and they are panting, tired, but full of adrenaline, they won't stop doing it. They can't. Rush growls, the sound coming from within his bowels and that makes Young's hair standing. Something is wrong with Young because... Because he can't be... This can't be making him... He dodges a fist aimed for his eye and catches the arm by the wrist. After that, it's easier to catch the other. He walks Rush towards the wall and uses all his weight and strength to keep the man pinned there. Rush tries to shake him off, but can't, he is too tired for that now. They are panting still, their faces close to each other. Young can see the hatred in Rush's glare and the snarl on his face and god, his face looks bad: cut lips, an eye almost closed, blue or purple, another cut on his cheek. Young can feel his heat and that's no good. He already has a hard on and difficulties to hide it, to not press it on Rush's own groin. It's so very hard not to give in and to rub against the scientist like an animal. He feels feral. Instead, he just grips Rush's wrists harder. Rush protests with another growl, closing his eyes.

Then, he opens them and looks at Young directly in the eye. And something happens between them. Young isn't sure what it is, but it's dangerous. He wants to lean in. He is, in fact, leaning in when they enter in FTL. As the moment is broken, the tension disappears and Young releases Rush.

"Fine... FINE!" Rush yells. "I can still go back when we-"

"No, Rush, I won't let that happen."

Rush glares at Young.

This is wrong. Young shouldn't be feeling aroused. He is. He won't do anything. Not now. Not... _yet_.


End file.
